


Dalliance

by nieeex



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know, this was roughly done bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: Dalliance ; a brief love affairSeongwoo has never been the one to keep his partners after the night ; maybe he was different





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff w different characters, if there is a typo anywhere i apologise ; ; this small drabble was unbeta-ed ; ;

The light stirring next to him in bed interrupted his slumber. Incomprehensible groaning could be heard from the other side of the bed. Seongwoo decides to stay unnoticed as he feels the other sit up on the bed. A small tug on the blanket was felt and Seongwoo groans in denial.

“You’re awake,” he hears the other say in a matter-of-fact tone. His orbs flutters open in response, eyebrows quirking up in curiosity after surveying the scene in front of him. Minhyun, he remembers  
the latter's name from last night. He always remembers a good session. Wincing in refutation to move, he catches his shirt Minhyun threw right before it hits him in the face, “cover up.”

“Don’t want to admire first?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“I believe you were sucking the same person off last night,” his lips quirks into a smirk at the change in Minhyun's expression.

“Can’t believe I was drunk enough to,” Seongwoo sits up, the male’s feisty comeback sparking an interest in him. His eyes follows the silhouette as Minhyun slowly locates his way to the washroom. He  
finds himself leaning against the bathroom door as the latter steps in a few moments later. Instincts.

It has been a while since he met someone that sparked his interest.

 

“You’re leaving so soon?” Minhyun turns back to look at him from the sink. He steps up to the taller, wrapping his arms around his waist. He is not rejecting it. Seongwoo takes it as a sign to carry on. Not wanting to sound too invested, he suggests breakfast.

“I bet on your short ass dick you can not cook for your life.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, you did, last night,” he lets out an amused chuckle, pulling Minhyun's frame closer to his.

“And you almost choked on this short ass dick last night,” Seongwoo jogs out of the bathroom before Minhyun gets the chance to spit toothpaste on his face. He does not complain when the other makes his way to his kitchen after brushing his tooth.

 

He saunters his way into the kitchen only half an hour after. A hottie cooking breakfast for you, wearing practically nothing, what a great morning. “Hey, babe,” his hands finds their way around  
Minhyun's waist, resting on his hips as though it belonged there.

“I have a name, you know,” he deadpans. Seongwoo rests his head on her shoulder in response, lightly sucking on the vulnerable spot on his collarbone he, surprisingly, still remembers from last  
night. Minhyun almost manages to smack him with the frying pan.

 

It takes Seongwoo all his might to stop himself from asking Minhyun to stay for lunch. 

or for the rest of his life, honestly.

He stares at his last spoonful of breakfast, not wanting to swallow it and send Minhyun off.

“Do I have to offer to stay for you to finish that last spoonful, Seongwoo?” his bluntness came as a surprise, a bolt out of the blue. He struggles to prevent his cheeks from burning red. Was he that obvious? “I mean, i need a bath so i need to head home but if your stubborn ass wants, I can come back tonight,” his head shoots up a little too fast and Minhyun just nods, standing up from his seat. “Adios, amigo, have fun washing the plates, i’ll be back, maybe,” Seongwoo does not get a chance to interrupt the latter before he walked off. Maybe?

 

“You better come the fuck back or i’m tracking your ass down,” he leans back, looking over the kitchen counter at Minhyun tidying himself in the mirror. He just waves and hollers at Seongwoo not to miss him before disappearing behind his doors. Seongwoo looks back at his plate of omelette and grins foolishly to himself.

Jackpot.

 

He actually does come back a few hours later. He notes Minhyun smells of an expensive, familiar cologne that he could not seem to pinpoint exactly. 

  

“What you want to do?” he plops down on the couch, beside Minhyun. His hand rests on Minhyun's head, which have smoothly found its way to lean on his shoulder as soon as he sits down, tangling his fingers in Minhyun's hair. 

“It’s your house, Ong,” Minhyun swats Seongwoo's hands away from his hair, clicking his tongue. Seongwoo huffs and ends up bringing Minhyun out to get coffee, anyway. He learns about the latter's preference for sweet chocolate rather than bitter caffeine. “A baby,” he teases, earning a glare from the taller. He also learns they were both from the same high school.

“Fate.”

“I'd rather fucking not.”

He gets used to Minhyun's tsundere tendencies, even managing to fluster the latter a few times.

 

It is already the brink of dusk when they are wandering around aimlessly on the street. Minhyun's thumb brushes lightly on the back of his hand as he swings their hands lightly, “Home?”

Minhyun glances over briefly, “Which?”

It only hits them a few moment after when they both clear their throats in embarrassment. He curses at himself mentally. It has been at least a year since he felt butterflies in his stomach. Not to say such severe butterflies. He clears his throat once more, confirming his throat would not give up on him before speaking up, “mine?” The taller just nods in reply.

 

Tonight is the first night he holds Minhyun in his hands with pure admiration. Not with lust-filled eyes, not with a tipsy, blurred mind. Beneath his snarky comebacks, Seongwoo discovered a shy bean who genuinely loves to smile. and he loves his smile. It has been forever since he felt like this. So happy, so blessed, so alive. He pulls the drowsy frame closer to his. Minhyun stirs lightly in his slumber and Seongwoo instinctively pats lightly on his shoulder, assuring his presence. A small smile tugs on both ends of his lips as he glances down at the taller. Everything progressed a little too fast for him to digest but as long as Minhyun was in his embrace, he did not want to interfere.

Seongwoo dares not to close his eyes, afraid of letting Minhyun go as a mere dalliance. He nuzzles even closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead, “are you coming back tomorrow?”

“Is this place going to become my second home?” he manages to decipher part of the muffled words escaping the latter's lips and nods.

“I can pass you the keys if you promise to cook me breakfast everyday,” Seongwoo laughs as Minhyun swats his hand blindly to smack the former. Minhyun only pulls him closer as a response, lazily pressing a kiss atop his lips. Seongwoo grins, only then, willingly closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.


End file.
